Naruto, NoLife king!
by Mirthful Subjugulator
Summary: Naruto finds a family scroll pretaining details to his grandfathers great bloodline   DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR HELLSING. IF I DID NARUTO WOULD HAVE NOTICED HINATA BY NOW
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the king

…yeah…there's no easy way to put this but all of my other stories are on hold….why? Because I came up with one of my

BEST ideas for A story ever and that will be my main project for a while…

I'll give you a little sample

"Naruto heir of the night"

On a particularly important day in Konohana dawns, so

does the revolution of one 13 year old boy's destiny for

tonight is the night he finally breaks off that idiotic "mask" of

his…or at least that is what he hoped….you see this "person" is

one Naruto Uzumaki NAMIKAZE who is the son of the

Yondame Hokage…but alas he is also the jinchuriki of the

Kyuubi no kitsune, THE nine tailed demon fox but this he

already knew for he met the fox on his ninth (ironic isn't it?)

birthday when a group of villagers took it a bit too far in their

"crusade against the demon" aside from the usual members of

the "no-brain-even-though-you-are-a-ninja-club" who were

"lazy-ass" Kakashi Hateke, "smoke-stack" Asuma Saburoti,

"all-seeing-blindness" Hiashi Hyuuga. And "tree up his ass"

Fugaku "fine example of ninja" "acquired"

ancient holy knives once used by a priest of a long dead

religion and mercilessly stabbed Naruto in his sleep…off topic,

anyways the next day was the assignment of teams, and

unknown to his classmates(save one certain purple haired

"stalker") passed due to not only

KILLING a traitor to the village, but unlocking the godlike

abilities of his family's bloodline from his father's side.

(FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!)

(One hour after stealing the forbidden scroll of seals)

"Finally! Got the shadow clone jutsu down!...plenty of time

to spare too…I'll just use the clones to copy the information

on this scroll so I can learn more later…the memory sharing is

a good ability to…wonder why jiji didn't use them for

(shudder) paperwork.." Said one Naruto Uzumaki, who after

"failing" the graduation exam for the third time got an offer

by Mizuki-teme to steal the scroll as a secret way to pass the

exam, just as the clones finished copying the scroll of seals

and dispelling Naruto sees a blood-seal in the shape of a spiral

and it has a label "To the last of the Uzumaki/"Namikaze"

name" "wonder what pop's left me?" you see Naruto is

practically a genius, having stolen for the shinobi, and civilian

library's alike has learned much…also he has common sense

enough to notice he looks EXACTLY like the fourth hokage

monument minus the whisker marks. Naruto bit hos thumb and

smeared his blood on the seal…instead of just releasing its

content the scroll absorbed the blood, in the process turning

red as more blood was absorbed. When the spiral turned full

red, Naruto felt an all too familiar tug in the back of his mind

and passed out.

Naruto awoke in a sewer like place that he recognized as his mind, for he's been there when he met the Kyuubi for the

first time. He noticed something new though, a pipe the

was transparent with what looked like glowing red blood

flowing through it to a mossy, cobble corridor that led to

a large double-door with two statues of bat's with chain

collars and crosses dangling for said collars. The doors,

creaked open to reveal a man in his 30's on a large stone

throne dress in Victorian style in red and black drinking

for a glass with red liquid in it…. He looked up with blood red

eyes and said "Hello my grandson, I am your

Grandfather…Alucard, the No-Life King"

R&R please


	2. Ch 2 Awaken the powerfull summons!

{} = phrase/part from last chapter

_=flashback/back to "reality"

I use Google translate for most things in another lang

Hey peeps long time no update! Well I might not be updating as fast as I want to do to educational reasons…if you want to know what Alucard will look like throughout most of the story then here

.com/watch?v=UFwtQhZa4Yw&list=PL41CFB6D4CBD0C5B6&feature=mh_lolz

It's when he's in the black suit

Now back to the story!

{…The doors, creaked open to reveal a man in his 30's on a large stone throne dress in Victorian style in red and black drinking for a glass with red liquid in it…. He looked up with blood red eyes and said "Hello my grandson, I am your Grandfather…Alucard, the No-Life King"…}

Naruto just scowled looking at this man who pulled him from learning and said"…nice try old man, but I look NOTHING like you! But that's aside from the point, who are you REALLY and just HOW did you end up in my mind?" Alucard did something that if his old master was alive would die of a heart attack, he frowned….not one of his  
>disappointed with an enemy" frown, no this was a frown of full blown sadness and confusion…he just sighed and said "So you weren't told? Out of anyone your dad would have…." Just then Naruto cuts-in yelling "MY FATHER, THE FOURTH HOKAGE <span>DIED<span> THE NIGHT HE SEALED THEY KYUUBI INTO ME! SACRIFICING HIMSELF FOR A VILLAGE THAT TREATS ME WORSE THAN DIRT! "… after a huff of air Naruto continued "I don't blame him though….he was just trying to protect what was precious to him…" he get cut off and notices that the man who was on the throne was now in front of him and had was patting the top of his head, he then says "My apologies little one, I did not know this…you see I AM your father's father…I didn't know that he had died that night…I was there you know…the night you were born…I…I was the one to convince your father to name you Naruto… and what a fine name it is…" Naruto saw into this strange man's eyes and saw not a blood thirsty monster like they kyuubi was (sometimes) but he saw his own…ones that have been through unimaginable hardships, pains and losses but look like they have just found family. Alucard then did something that NO-ONE would EVER think even possible for him to do…he bent down and hugged Naruto. While hugging him and said "There, there little one let it out" with those simple words Naruto burst into tears and mumbles words that sounded like "finally" "family" and "loved"…if one looked closely you could see a single tear go down Alucard's face…his only though is "it's good to have a family again, and I'll be dammed again if I ever let it go…Minato, son I WILL get you and Kushina back…for my grandson…YOUR son…"

After Naruto finished his little "breakdown" Alucard motioned him to his throne, which out of no-where had a smaller one facing opposite it with a mahogany table with its own wine glass filled with whatever the red liquid was. "Sit, please" he motioned to the smaller throne and Naruto did so with relative compliance, even though the throne was made of cobble which was cold and uncomfortable. "I am what you people call a Vampire, An immortal being of the night…so are you my child! Alas the seal of the kyuubi also seals away your powers so we will have to either kill or assimilate the kyuubi or he agrees becomes your familiar summons, then the seal should be breakable and your true ability's unleashed!" Naruto just look at the man puzzled…still shaken from crying he said "If you don't mind me asking grandpa, (I don't know what "childish nickname" to call him, or the Japanese word for grandfather so if anyone could help me with that they will get a gift!) Who…who were the people that you lost? I saw it in your eyes; it was your eyes that told me you were like me..." His voice died down at the last parts to a near inaudible whisper, even to the mighty king… Alucard just looked to the ceiling as if it was in the sky… "I will tell you _nepot_ (Romanian for grandchild)…those I lost were my former employer, my best friend and employer's butler…and…my wife…though I don't suspect she is dead…no it takes more to kill her than just time passing, no I suspect she put herself into hibernation waiting for me to re-awake… anyways my _nepot _the seal on your stomach not only seals the kyuubi, but something else…myself…you see when I taught my son, YOUR father to be a master of seals I showed him the traditional seal of the moarte aducător, or in your language Death Bringer, which due to our bloodline being immortal for the sense of the word allows us to use our family's most powerful summon for its ultimate use, sealing a living thing inside another…in this case myself and the kyuubi" Naruto just looked dumbstruck at his grandfather who told him not only was he to be practically immortal, but their family had its own PERSONAL summons as well "_Bunic_ (grandfather) what is our personal summons? It must be rather powerful! And what is that language that you, and somehow I am speaking?" Alucard just chuckled and said "That language is my native tongue called _Romanian_ you can speak it due to myself being present in your mind giving you some memories from myself, as for the summons it's called the… what was it called in your tongue? Ahh yes the _Shinigami _(Death-God) here I'll show you" with a pale, scared shitless Naruto looking at him Alucard just stretched out his hand as if reaching for something imfrot of him but couldn't grasp and calmly said "_Transend the boundaries of life and death, to show me those I loved long gone, and take the very souls of my enemy "Diavolul Regele"! _(Devil King)with that an explosion of pure darkness erupted in the middle of the room and A ghastly, pale looking middle-aged man in a white and black butler's suit apppeard, he had bone white, spikey hair, and had a scythe that looks like it was made of a human spine and where the "blade" met bone was a skull with its mouth open. The "blade" was actually pure, shifting darkness. "Ai numit maestro?" (You called master?) "Ai numit maestru?" Naruto just turned his head at what the man said "Ah! da Draghoul! ce mai faci? A tatăl tău a acceptat afacerea mea încă? Oh! modul grosolan de mine! Acesta este nepotul meu Naruto." (Ah! yes Draghoul! how are you? Has your father accepted my deal yet? Oh! How rude of me! This is my grandson Naruto) "BUNIC! What is going on? I can't understand either of you!" Alucard just chuckled and said "scuzele mele Naruto, Draghoul noi trebuie să vorbim în limba japoneză, aceasta este limba sa maternă şi nu a învăţat limba română încă." (My apologies Naruto, Draghoul we must speak in Japanese, it is his native language and he hasn't learned Romanian yet.) **"Ah sorry young master…and actually yes after all these 13 years of bargaining he has accepted it…on one condition kill, and steal the soul of the snake man known as Orochimaru"** Now it was Alucard's turn to look dumbfounded, after 13 years if trying to strike a deal with THE devil himself he finally got it, if he and Naruto kill this snake man they can finally have a family again! He starts to chuckle, then laugh a bit, then psychopathically break-down "Hehehe…Ahahha…**AHAHAHAHAHAH**…Naruto…do you know of this what was it? "Orochimaru" if we can kill him and send his soul to hell, we can BRING BACK your parents! It was a deal I have been trying to strike with the boss summons since Minato first died!" Naruto looked straight at his grandfather…holding his tears and said "Bunic..I know of that evil man, he experiments of people trying to gain eternal life…he WAS a very strong…thing…but I found out he switches bodies every few years…that's when he's the weakest, and when we can strike…to have kaa-san, tou-san, and Bunică (Grandmother) back with us would be the greatest gift I've ever gotten. Alucard just looked at his Grandson with pride and said "All in due time…but first let's take care of that damned seal.

Please R&R


	3. Ch003 takeing the fox

{} = phrase/part from last chapter

_=flashback/back to "reality"

**Bold**= summons/possessed/Blood King

I use Google translate for most things in another language

Little mess up last chapter Alucard DID know that Minato died, but due to just waking up he had a bit of split-second memory loss

{Naruto…do you know of this what was it? "Orochimaru" if we can kill him and send his soul to hell, we can BRING BACK your parents! It was a deal I have been trying to strike with the boss summons since Minato first died!"

Naruto looked straight at his grandfather…holding his tears and said "Bunic..I know of that evil man, he experiments of people trying to gain eternal life…he WAS a very strong…thing…but I found out he switches bodies every few years…that's when he's the weakest, and when we can strike…to have kaa-san, tou-san, and Bunică (Grandmother) back with us would be the greatest gift I've ever gotten.

Alucard just looked at his Grandson with pride and said "all in due time…but first let's take care of that damned seal.}

Naruto and his grandfather, the great no life king were interrupted when Draghoul, who Alucard summoned spoke up while using his scythe as a support to lean on.

"**Master…there is a stipulation to this deal…for them to be brought back, aside from killing the snake-man your grandchild must also do three things. One of which is to turn fully immortal in three months, two is to sign the family contract, fulfilling his birth-right and ownership of the kingdom, and the final…and more delicate matter of finding a life-mate by his 18****th**** year of life. Father lowered the age to 18 because of the risks being a ninja, bloody insane job it is, live one day to die the next." **

Alucard's demeanor just went for hysterical/happy to completely serious "You mean…you mean that IT'S still there...my, no, OUR kingdom? As for the whole blood-oath that was in due time, as for the life-mate that will be no problem, for once not only I open his eyes, but his heritage is revealed the one he TRULY loves…deep in his soul will be open to.

"Bunic…where did you rule? As I know all the lands of the world have been conquered, well all the lands except the forgotten lands… they are in the land of rice, but are in a very mountainous and heavily forested area…the one man to ever come back died a night later from blood loos for the no one DARES go there mainly for fear of the beast called "Flame Teeth". They look to be like dogs from the underworld, and have eyes that seem to be able to find the quickest way to make you spill the precious liquid they feast from." Alucard just patted his grandson's head and said "Those dear nepot, are my personal guards, called Hellhounds which are spawned from my own darkness, the same dark powers that you will learn to control. As for our kingdom...yes it's those forgotten lands which in my time were called Europe…there we should be able to find your Bunică. She probably sealed herself in our room waiting for me to return." Naruto just looked at his Bunic with awe as he controlled such lands and beasts that the power hungry Orochimaru hasn't even DARED try to take them for his own.

Draghoul then coughed to get their attention and said **"If master wishes I have the family contract for him to sign, Blood-King scythe for him to use, and I can start working on a coffin for the young master, and if he can give me the name, future young mistress to rest in when they are completed, for any and ALL vampires need to rest in a coffin dusted with the soil they were standing on while turned to be at full strength."** While Draghoul didn't notice, Naruto became so flustered it almost out-beat the one who loves/stalks him, Hinata Hyuuga the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga and his wife whose name escaped the all-powerful deity that bends this world (A/N: I have no name for her so if someone could please?)At that very moment in time in Konohana in the Hyuuga clan compound, which was roughly midnight of the same night Naruto went into the seal one Hiashi and Hinata Hyuuga did something that most Hyuuga would never admit to doing since all Hyuuga are supposed to be able to repress it… they sneezed in their sleep. Each ironically were dreaming about said blond jinchuriki, one about having his head on a pike over the hokage monument with the hokage hat on his head to mock him (see what I did there?) and the other dreaming about becoming his wife and seeing her beloved's dream achieved.

_*chough*_ _anywaysbacktothestory *chough*_

While the vampric duo laughed they finally noticed the loud roar in the distance, Alucard bid farewell to Draghoul and they went out of the nice, dark, stone dungeon they were in to the damp, smelly sewers that they both despise. Naruto was leading Alucard to the source of all this commotion, the Kyuubi no Yoko, the nine tailed demon lord. "Naruto, I want you to remember this is _your_ mind you control EVERYTHING that happens in it use that to your advantage….when we confront the beast I want you to know not only will you be on your own for the most part, but the beast will try to trick you…and from what I understand when you take over the fox you will be able to summon a more morbid form of its kin at will and if you ever wish, the Kyuubi itself if you ever wish…it will be your familiar, yours to command as you see fit.

Naruto just stared at his grandfather, with a cool demenor and said "Bunic I will make you, bunică, kaa-san,and tou-san proud,** and show that miserable fox his place!"** near the end of his sentence Naruto's eyes became blood-red with circled around the pupil giving anyone who looked him in the eye the idea he was a psychopath. They both saw a giant golden gate, with the same design of the seal Alucard used to summon the Devil-King and a piece of paper that had the kanji (Japanese symbol/word) for "seal". They both heard a dark chuckle then a deep distorted, but menacing voice that said **"So ThE kIt FinAlLy DeCiDedD tO GiVe Me A ViSiT…oH? He BrOgHt A GuEsT! MoRe PeOplE fOr Me To EaT tHen" **a pair of red, fox eyes appeared from the darkness and a claw shot out to hit Naruto, but was blocked by A giant metal guardian with a pointed tip, and a cross on its torso that made it look like a paladin of sorts.

"**What trickery is this! I shall not be denied my prey!" **yelled the fox, in a more stable voice. Naruto was now looking at the fox with his new, blood red eyes and said in a deep, but elegant voice **" This "trickery" as you put it, is me taking what you owe me for all these years my tenant…" ** the foxes eyes widened but then yelled out **"owe you? A puny mortal? HA! What could I, the great demon king possibly ever owe you? A poor little runt?" **chuckled the demon lord. Naruto just looked up and said **"YOU OWE ME 13 YEARS RENT!"** after those words were said the seal…and gate holding back the kyuubi were ripped away, into a portal of darkness on Naruto's torso where his heart would be leaving the fox momentarily stunned.

The kuyybiblinked once then said **"Well that was unexpected…TIME TO DIE LITTLE MAN!"** and with that the fox lunged at Naruto, claws out, eyes glowing, and a little bit of foam at his mouth…now most people assume that the shukaku no ichibi (One tailed raccoon-dog) was insane, while the matter of fact was it was the LEAST insane of the group, for all it wanted to do in reality was to make giant sand art! As soon as the fox hit ground it noticed that the boy it had in its claw been not damaged at all….bit. This confused the crap out of the fox until it saw a blood coming from Naruto's head, shoulders, and legs, the precise areas the kyuubi meant to crush…the fox laughed until he also began to notice that it was more blood than a normal body should contain until it finally donned upon the notion that the blood was its own, howling in pain the kyuubi let go of Naruto and as soon as the fox did that it regretted it. Naruto was floating, yes FLOATING in mid-air, he simply put out his finger in an imaginary gun position and shouted "BANG!" and a blast of pure vampric energy went from his fingertip to the legs of the fox, effectively snapping the bones and tearing the tendons leaving the skin as a bag for the contents it just made.

The fox just looked on in horror as it literally SAW its bones and muscles being destroyed by the blast. With a quick thought and a smirk that out-did the devil it covered itself with flames and began to shrink into a human form…a FEMALE human form in a silver kimono with a spiral pattern on it with red hair, gold eyes and a body that put the goddesses to shame, the fox, under this ploy put on a fake frown and said **"I submit to you Naruto-kun, but PLEASE don't kill me, I am still of use!" **said blond just looked on with a displeased frown and said **" Get up you filthy maggot! As if I would fall for that!"** Naruto then summoned a large cylindrical gun with two poles on it that had electricity surging between them and pointed at the fox's arms/paws and fires, shattering the bones in its hands.** "I SAID GET UP!"** the fox then shifted to the form of Sakura Haruno his childhood "sweetheart" as the fox remembered it. **"Are you sure you won't take my offer Naruto-kun?"** said the fox with a slightly desperate look. Naruto then summoned chains from the ceiling to pull the fox up off the ground and he wailed towards the kyuubi gun charging in his hands pointed at the fox's nine red/chestnut tails.

The fox now desperate to continue living, thinking that the bot intend to kill it and take its power for its own. Remembers that that the female it shifted into was actually despised by its host because of not only its attitude but also because of the things her mother and child has done to the boy.The fox dived into the boys memories as fast as possible then suddenly took on the shape of the Hyuuga heir Hinata and said in a quiet, studdering voice "w-what ab-bout now N-narut-to-K-kun?" Naruto then dropped the gun in his hands, lowerd his head, and started trembling with rage no-one, and he meant NO-ONE, DARES try to use HIS Hinata-chan for their own personal gain…he raised his head to the sealing, got down on his knees, and clasped his hands togeather and said "Dear Kami (god) up in the heavens forgive me for I am about to sin, and wipe the blood of the innocent from my hands… and thank thee for bringing my Bunic to me for without his help I would never have been able to show the truth!" after said proclamation he looked up with immense rage in his eyes and basically flash-stepped in front of the fox and thrust his now pointed out hand through its chest and whispered "**You should have NEVER tried to use Hinata-chan, for that you will be my slave forever**.**"**

The chains around the fox dissipated and with a single, fluent movement Naruto tossed the fox into the air, Naruto then positioned himself so the fox will fall into the portal over his heart which then fell back down the portal grew to a gaping size, which closed after the fox entering it. "The deed is done my child…alas it's now time to wake up, one of my old servants has taken you from you home so you can begin to awaken you bloodline and train your powers." Said the now smiling Alucard "Thank you Bunic, I'll make you proud!" Naruto awoke in a carriage that was on its way to the castle of the one and only Vladimir the Impailer.

Lol slight cliffhanger

R&R


	4. THIS IS A ANNOUNCEMENT SORRY XC

Hey peoples! I am sorry ….but this is not an update to the story….more so it's a request I NEED a name for Hinata's mother because not only is she semi-important in the storyline, but I just can't think of a good name! The giver of the name I choose will have a little pull in a few chapters as to who dies and or lives…aside from that I just need a little inspiration…also PLEASE leave more of a review of "it's good!" or "keep going" as review ARE my lifeblood for making this story, so PLEASE leave more constructive criticism. As the saying goes "give a man a fish he eats for the day TEACH a man to fish feed him for a lifetime!"…and I'm surprised that over 3,000 people have at least SEEN my story! There WILL be a main antagonist…but he'll be more of a nuisance than a real threat… "Walk the path of not of benevolent light or malicious darkness but the paths of malicious light and benevolent darkness!"-Me.


	5. Ch 4 THE KING HAS RETURNEDrushed chap

MMK I got the name for Hinata's mother, so thank you Primus2021 for the name _Hinatsuki_ it will be used in future chapters, and when the time comes I will ask you for your opinion on a few things for the story!

Naruto awoke to the rumbling of a carriage on a dirt path. He looked upward to see a cloaked figure; Naruto noticed this figure had spikey brown hair, and was wearing mostly black…but the oddest things were his hand which had some sort silver symbol on it, "Ahh….so the young prince has awoken, we are about to come to the master's castle, which has been named "Cuib al Diavolului(Nest of the Devil)" Said the dark figure as he turned toward the laying child. Naruto's eyes grew slightly as he saw the castle of which the man spoke; it was extremely large, taller than if the Hokage tower was on top of the Hokage's mountain, and about twice the size of the WHOLE village, and that was just the main castle! Which not to mention has a Giant metal drawbridge made from some odd metal that gave the appearance of pure, total darkness, and spiked castle walls with numerous skulls, which cried blood impaled on pikes.

Naruto weakly looked to the man and said "Kind sir…just who _are_ you? And if you don't mind me asking how long have I been out?" asked the still groggy Vampire Prince. The figure just chuckled, and in a monotone voice and said "I am the Head Chef of the castle, my name is Akito Tenkawa, I used to be a chef of a great battleship…then an OWNER of my own battleship. At one point I found a very important person to me and your grandfather said he would help me look for her but I had to work for him as repayment…which isn't as bad as you would think…So now she lives with me in the castle. and then we recently ended up becoming an immortal like you…" Said the now named and smiling warmly Akito.

"Well thank you for getting me out of that hell-hole of a village and I'm happy that you have someone to spend eternity with. Alas I think there was an old saying of a warrior who traversed many lands to save the one he loved, and in the end got to the strong-hold just as she was taken away again that would fit here…what was it? Oh yes I believe it was "Sorry, but your princess is in another castle"…yes that was it!" Akito looked down to the young vampire king in the making and said "don't worry, by the time were done with your training it should be time for the testing to see if you advance to the next rank in your village academy, so you will see your princess once again…that and we are going to bomb the F*(k out of the place once you and everything and everyone you deem worthy is out of there!" said a now chuckling Akito, "Ah! We're here...OI! DUMBASS! OPEN THE GATES!" yelled Akito.

There were a few loud clangs, grumbling, and then the sound of flesh meeting stone over and over again, after a few minutes Naruto saw the weirdest thing yet…it was a man…sort of…he had no arms or legs….was dressed in all black and had a knights helmet of old on he then yelled "WHO DARES CALL THE BLACK KNIGHT A…oh…it's just you mutton for brains…who's that? He looks like a relative of the man who bested me…" said the Knight in Black "DON'T YOU MEAN THE MAN WHO JUST WANTED TO PASS YOUR GOD DAMN BRIDGE?" yelled a European accented man…then there was some more yelling then "FOR THE LAST DAMN TIME YES! I GOT THESE FROM MIGRITORY AFRICAN SWALLOWS"….Naruto just looked on and though how the hell did these people gain access to his grandfather's kingdom? So the black Knight just hopped on some sort of pressure plate that from Naruto's angle was not visible and the gate lowered itself down to reveal 10 skeletons in blood stained armorand battered wooden shields on their backs on each side with swords pointed out on one leg to show respect for the Vampire Prince…and to keep all the rabid fans…and (shudder) _fan-girls_ out. And behind them were HORDES of people all cheering for the former jinchuriki…and large groups of young women all looking at him with hearts in their eyes and some being restrained by what seemed to be chains made from pure darkness. "All this for me? I didn't even do a thing yet!" said the bewildered Naruto "Heh, you don't need to kid these people heard that not only their king has been found once again, and he is going to be unsealed, but his grandson has been found and being brought back to the kingdom!...these are the people of the kingdom…no not _the _people…_your_ people you and master Alucard! Come we must go to the throne room to unseal and awaken those who have a long over-due reunion" Said the cloaked driver as they stepped out onto the slightly moss covered cobble road and onto the marble, blood-red carpet that lead to the castle's doors.

Etched over the large wooden double doors to the castle is a bird with a scroll on its back, and a collar around its neck EATING its wing and the words "The Bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame" as they duo walked into the corridor there were beautiful paintings of battles long ago, people that seemed to be of importance such as family, friends, etcetera, and grand works of art such as sculptures, stain glass windows, and even some ancient weapons. "Naruto I need to open your seal so if you would…" Naruto then lifted his shirt to reveal the seal that once held back the kyuubi and now holds him from his true ability's and even worse…the only family he has left aside from his "sleeping" grandmother. "this might burn….alot!" said Akito as his hand glowed gold for a few seconds then black flames appeared around his fingertips then slammed his hand into Naruto's gut while chanting "**Release the one who was wrongfully imprisoned, help right the wrongs of the past, bring family back together! TIME-SPACE BOND BREAKER!**" the whole throne room covered in complete darkness, then eyes opened up all around the room and psychotic laughter could be heard then the darkness retracted to the King's throne and into the form of Alucard in a black business suit, red tie, and sunglasses with a crown made from swirling, vampirc darkness and his signature smile. He just looked to his servant who was next to him with the raise of a hand and said "Inform my people….THE KING HAS RETURNED" and with that the servant bowed and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Lol cliffhanger no jutsu! Sorry if it's kinda short….

Please leave a review that I can sink my fangs into! And some constructive criticism would be nice. Have a beautiful night!


	6. ch5 New Faces

Sorry bout last chapter it was kinda' rushed….my comp was having problems so I had to get that chapter out quickly lolz anyways….

Naruto sat in a candle lit council chamber of the castle surrounding him were 12 empty seats and next to him is his grandfather (who was still in his awesome red and black business suit) awaiting the council to come in to discuss further matters. Despite what most idiots in Konohana thought Naruto was the smartest person in that village aside from the Hokage, who Naruto didn't trust as far as he could throw him…which considering his power was maybe once possibly twice if the wind was with him around a the whole fire country. Anyways getting off topic, now that his Bunic has been unsealed by the head chef, and apparently head seal master of the castle Akito Tenkawa Alucard summoned his ADVISORY council to a secret meeting, that's right not just a council, but an advisory one all they can do is SUGGEST ideas and or actions to take they have NO power what so ever and sere elected BY the No-Life king himself, not some power hungry, greedy council that thinks that they are in a democratic village (*chough_civilliancoucil _cough*).

At noon ON THE DOT the twelve council members entered into the chamber, the first was a man in his mid-40's about average height, and blond hair and blue eyes wearing some form of chainmail, light cloth, plated armor with a cross on it and a crown made from fools-gold, and a sword that glowed with a heavenly light in a scabbard that seemed to have small vines growing on it. The apparent king bowed to the duo and said "your faithful advisor of adventures, exploration, and the European customs: King Author at your service Mi' lords" which Narito recognized as the voice that was talking to that black knight at the drawbridge.

The second council member had to duck to get into the 9 ft. tall doors, this giant of a man wore a black cloak, his hair could easily be seen for two reasons, the first was it was too large to fit in the cloak's hood and the second was his hair was a green, yes _GREEN_ afro that had a long white headband that seemed to defy gravity on his head, it, and long, slightly torn near the feet, black dress pants, and an open black "greaser's jacket" with spikes on the shoulders. He wore no sandals or shoes whatsoever, he was bare footed, and on his back was a sight to behold. On the cloaked man's back was an extremely large black wooden sword, with white circular gems in the handle that glowed with silhouettes of other weapons. The cloak flowed behind him like an invisible wind was pushing; the other very intuiting thing about this person was his right hand was some form of brown-tan large claw with only three fingers. As he walked every few seconds the sword would change its shape until it finally it settled on a giant sword covered in some form of flesh with a glowing red eye on both sides. In his hands at the moment was some form of staff with odd green and black markings that seemed to crackle every few minutes with some form of electrical energy.

The Giant of a man got onto one kneed and said "Zenus, God-King of the lands of Khaos and your service and lead advisor to the arts of Technomancy, head master of the necromancy academy, and commander of air-pirate fleet "Skeleton corps", and then went to his seat which was a hovering throne made from electronic, black and green parts and had human bones and skulls for the arm/hand rests. The next person was in a full dark armor of blacks, purples and reds, which had many spikes and horns which lead to the appearance of a demon lord of sorts which isn't far off from what he is; he had orange-red glowing eyes, and brown hair except of a small group of blond hair. On his back was a rather large sword. The handle was nothing special it was just wrapped in some form of leather but the guard for this thing was amazing! The guard melded into the blade in the depiction of a blade coming from inside of a dragon's mouth! The demon-warrior didn't walk of no; he floated with dark energy coursing around him with his arms crossed in a relaxed form of posture. This council member slammed his hand over his heart and said in a dark voice **"Axolis, Demon-Wolf King of "The Pack", apprentice to Zenus, and commander of the beast army's"** he then floated the seat next to his master and in its place stood a throne of bones and skeletons of all who opposed his master, and his master's rule. In a deep, but rather monotone voice Zenus said "Who is coming this time? Philip, Filepe (fill-eepe), or Steven?" said the giant in a relatively concerned tone. **"I think all three are coming…ugh are we going to have to?"** In a relatively bored/ annoyed tone "Yup but don't worry I might be able to get the translators working within the day…if you can summon a _shoopis-barricudus-mongonius_ today" with mild smile on his face. **"DAMN! The ONE Incarni I haven't learned to control yet...and that will probably land me in the stockade for a year or so if I can't de-spell it…I hate you sometimes you know?"**

The next three to enter each had on their own respective colored cloaks, Phil had a red cloak with two wrenches in a cross shape, Filipe had a purple with moving gears, and Steve, had tan…with dirt on it….yeah…just the design of dirt…each design was what they did…Phil was the mechanic who did all the fixing, Fhil was the engineer who did all the building, and Steve was…well that's a story for another day, but he WAS important… a little insane…but all the best people are!...even though they aren't people…they were small reptilian like creatures whose scale color went with their cloaks, and spikes going down their spines (think mimi-godzillas) but their eyes were all the same…they all had mechanical eyes…anyways they all sat on a hovering platform in-between Zenus and Axolis who translated for them since they spoke no human language.

The rest of the council members were all in crimson red cloaks with the design of a vampire bat on the black so they were assumed to be other vampires. "So... I am back again…how has the kingdom being going since my leave?" said the one and only no-life king as he drank some of the precious red liquid humans need to survive from his wine glass. "Everything was as when you left it aside from the new alliances with the Irkin race, and the "underworld" courtesy of the ambassadors to our planet…what was it? Ah yeas Zim and Gaz Membrane for the Irkins and one Billy and Mandy from a settlement in the new world called Endsville. Also we have tried to gain access to your chambers where her highness is but we were always blasted away by her sadness and anger that you haven't returned…and the fact that she scares the living crap out of most of the people here when she gets into one of her "depression funks"…oh we also lost 137 more servants…" said Zenus.

"Good, good, and I have to ask but how many to the hellhounds on the borders and how many to my queen?" said the no-life king. "…73 to her highness and 64 to the hellhounds" Said the now slightly shivering Zenus. 'That's my wife for you; with me here that number would be halved! She's getting better too last time it was only 56 to her and 87 to the hounds…' "Anyways I will tend to my wife, this is my grandson Naruto please answer any questions he has and at three begin his training…oh and DO NOT sent ANYONE OR THING that can be traced back to you to my chambers for the next 24 hours unless you wish to never have, or have the chance to, have children…there is lost time I need to make up for" said the now vanishing Alucard with his Cheshire like smile still lingering in the darkness for a while.

"So what does the young lord wishes to know?" said King Arthur. "I wish to know how you ability's, how you met my grandfather, and just _what_ those are" in an interested tone said the No-life Prince as he pointed to the trio of reptilian creatures that were conversing with each other. "Ahh…I'll take this one "coconuts"" said Zenus as Arthur sent a mean gaze at him. " These fine little "men" are my and my little brother's creations, part beast, part Incarni, or "servant-demon", and part technology, they maintain and repair the kingdom's castle, our space armada, and the beast-king over here's wolf den…they can get a bit rambunctious those wolves…" He was cut off when Naruto raised a hand "Just the three of them to look over all that?" said the confused Naruto, "No hehe… them and their children and thousands of grand-children of course! After we created wives for them their children were all cloned since they all had the same ability's as their parents which were crucial to the work they do… Anyways on to myself I have this sword here, which is a family heirloom given to me by my father, who was a great metal smith, who got this sword strangely enough from a very old man named Siegfried who said my father's blood can "Tame the beast in the sword and use it to its full potential", the headband I wear is of an legendary warrior who was THE number one samurai in the _UNIVERSE_! I can control space-time, necromancy, any type of technology, and have the affinity of the dark moon of a dark, twisted place called "The Rift" which was is basically a giant storm filled with dark creatures at every turn." Said Zenus as he remembered the good old days of traveling through the air streams of the void, getting wood and such for his palace below the black moon crystal, then the one day he met Vyse…that Capitan was a great man…great in deed.

Naruto shook his head in understanding "And you?" he said, pointing to the armored beast-king **"I am his brother as he said, but not by blood…I was raised by wolf demons on an island that somehow survived…dare I say it **_**thrived**_** in "The Rift" Zenus frequently visited me after traveling through the lands beyond the void after he finally made himself his flagship "The Crypt" which oddly enough is not even an Air-ship, It is a Giant black-boned Draganoid skeleton with the castle he built. I became the king of the wolf demons shortly after the completion of said flagship. The dark moon crystal is the heart of the castle which is also the life-force of the castle** **itself and his powers. The castle and crystal grows in size and power as he does…after a few years of gaining some gold from selling things from The Rift to the guilds or people interested in strange things we bought the necessary things to make it possible to go to other planets, and so here we are" ** Said Axolis in a bored expression.

Naruto turned to Zenus and said "what IS an air-ship and what was it? Moon crystal?" with a tilted head. Zenus coughed then went into 'teacher' mode "First of all the world we lived on have SEVEN moons, Red, Blue, Green, Purple, Yellow, Silver, and Black…moon crystals are chunks of those moons that can give weapons elemental affinitys to the color of moon, in correspondence to the moons Fire, Wind, Ice, Lightning Nature, Healing, Destruction, or in our language Pyri, Wevil, Sacri, Crysatali, Electri, Risian, and Eterni (yes I know TECHNICALLY silver but for this story's sake it'd not) our moon, the black moon WAS The Rift itself for it was about the size of this moon here and it was destroyed into many pieces and then pulled to earth by some unknown force and crafted into the Rift Heart which is the main reason for the swirling tides of wind that surround our home. An air ship is like the title suggests a ship that sail the skies, which are powered by moon crystals for various uses such as engines, armor/plating, etc." Zenus looked to his wrist and said "OH! Sorry my lord, but it IS past your curfew, we will continue to talk about these things during your training tomorrow" Zenus said as he was taken to his chamber…which was 3 doors away for his grandparents…he will have trouble looking at his grandparents for the next month after what he heard….though reinforced STONE…

Just to let you know it will be time skipped to right before graduation, I have my reasons for this you'll find out later

(Newly Re-Named) Dr.F's Monster Review please!


	7. Ch6 Confrontation and a old friend

TIME SKIP 3 MONTHS (Graduation Exams)

Naruto was waking up in the old, crappy bed that he recognized as his won for the past week, he was as tired as ever since he couldn't sleep in his coffin without unnecessary problems with the old crone that was his landlord, the most he could do was dust the sheets in the soil that he was over when he was turned, which was a small opening forest of death which was ironically quite full of life and peace. He got out of his bed he walked to the closet to get the garb he would be wearing for graduation, a crimson flowing cape, polished black dress shoes, black reinforced steel-mesh greaves, and dark red Victorian style suit, and his grandfather's trademark red Fedora(I'm pretty sure that's what it's called) and orange sunglasses. And as for equipment there was his family's heirloom Guns, Jackal and Gabriel (I think not exactly sure) at his hips, the Scythe of the Shinigami-King himself on his back that he won yes WON in a game of POKER, this kid has the luck to beat the devil himself at his own game! The scythe looked to be made of a human spine, covered in some slightly transparent oynx stone, the top of said weapon was the skull of some form of demon with its mouth open as if it's laughing, and a blade that seemed to be made of pure energy which could be retracted into the skull, or lengthened at will. No one had seen him since he appeared save two people, the "old man" Hokage and the person in his office at the time. (FLASHBACK)

The Hokage sat at his desk smoking, wondering just WHERE in kami's name had that idiot chi- no, he was giving up that charade, no longer the "old caring man" no, he will be what he truly is, an aggressive, military leader who will do anything to protect what he thinks should be…himself, his family, and his most loyal ninja. He was interrupted when he heard a knock at his door "Come in!" said his "sweet" old voice, after a moment the Hyuuga heiress Hinata walked in timidly "H-hokage-sama it's been t-three weeks since N-Naruto-kun disappeared" Said the shy Hinata. Then with a sudden burst of courage "Should we send a search party for him? If so I volunteer to help look, even though I have no real ninja skills aside from the academy, I may not be able to say it to him directly…or if I'm ever in a mile radius of him…but I love him with all my heart and soul! I've seen him train in the academy from a distance and I saw lla the pain and hurt caused to him, and I DO know it IS you that caused all that pain, the only thing stopping me from killing you in your sleep and leaving this village is to find Naruto-kun!" exclaimed the slightly blushing, but still serious Hinata…she failed to notice her shadow growing bat wings and a giant red eye in the middle. As she spoke to the kage Saburoti though 'Finally! A way to get rid of this weak, demon-lover! Just send her to her doom which would be one of Danzo's "disbanded" ROOT ninja I have under my control "Now Hinata, I believe you should go out and look for him! I will help set up a-"He was cut off as he noticed the whole room envelope in darkness. With a Giant red eye in the center of the ceiling and a dark, and familiar, but unrecognizable voice say **"HINATA! Get away for him! He will try to kill you a while after you are send out because he deems you unfit to be Hyuuga heir. And you old man…I have some "words" I'd like to speak with you." ** The darkness, aside from the windows and the door receded to a single spot next to Hinata and took the form of Naruto. (In the above mentioned clothing minus the scythe)

"Thank you my Draculina-chan (Hellsing term for female vampire) for expressing your feelings for me, but I will have to talk to you later about the whole stalking thing…now just listen to my soothing voice…and _"__SLEEP"._ Hinata's eyes shut slowly just as she was encased into a cocoon of dark energy that was letting her rest, it also acted as a sound absorber and barrier so she wouldn't hear anything and she would be protected if the Hokage tried anything. "First off F*(K YOU OLD MAN! You caused my life to be horrible! And even worse than that you DENIED me my birthrights! On top of that not only my father is dead but so is my mother! You're lucky I still had my Bunic or I might have gone more criminally insane than I am!" yelled the enraged vampire prince, while the old kage just sunk into his seat and said "Naruto! Where have you been for the past three weeks! And what do you mean birthrights only Minat-" He was cut off by Naruto " HOW DARE you speak my father's name! and I mean the country of Whirlpool for my mother's side and my GRANDFATHER'S inheritance, my vampric powers WHICH MIGHT I ADD was cut off by the "necessary" additions to the seal that was on me!" said the fuming Prince as his shadow flailed behind him with rage as an eye on the forehead slightly opened. "When the eye on my shadow's forehead, chest, right and left hands open you'll have all of 3 seconds to pray to whichever form of god you choose because that would be the only thing to save you, so I suggest you not anger me anymore." Without truly thinking the old fool said "Naruto, you have a bloodline? Then you will be put into the Clan Restoration Act immediately! Think of the power the village will gain!" The eyes on The Shadow opened in the chest, and forehead as Naruto just looked at the kage with a deathly stare **"**You are testing my patience old man**!"** Said the slightly enraged Naruto as horns of pure dark energy formed on his head. The kage was just lost in his own madness at the ideas of having Naruto used to make an "army" of fourth hokage clones to do as he wished…A.K.A take over the entire known world. " Now now little brat, the seals on you stop you from harming me let alone killing me, hehe I might even give that little hyuuga behind you to kumo if they swear they swear their allegiance to me, after I've-" the fool of a "professor" stopped in fear of the Killing Intent coming off of Naruto, all of the eyes on his shadow were open and he had large horns, 9 black fox tail with red tips, and two large black and red bat wings behind him. **"Veniţi la Mine Din adancurile de timp; consumatorilor Duhul (**_**COME TO ME FROM THE DEPTHS OF TIME; Spirit Consumer**_**)"**

Time seemed to stop in the room the hokage was in, as Naruto, the "Kyuubi brat" summoned a scythe that literally REEKED of death! Aside from the blood stain on the skull that was where the blade met handle it semmed the only other thing related to bllod was the energy-blade that semmed to be MADE of energized blood that circulated throughout the whole scythe from the handle to the skulls eye sockets! **"Now old monkey"** The vampire Prince spoke up, **"You have one of two options, the first is to die by my hands and have your body overtaken by the spirit of one of my minions. The second option is to go along with WHATEVER I say, and if you go against me, I CAN AND WILL have the SHINIGAMI HIMSELF come after you, and he will be allowed to rip out your soul in the most painful way , since he is a god, it would be in the most "impossible" way, and let me tell you, that WILL be the most painful experience ANYONE has ever had since the time a ninja from kumo tried to kidnap my Draculina-hime (I belive "hime" means princess") and I heard about it…his body is still screaming in pain even though his soul, and mind are gone."** Naruto looked at the kage who has literally pissed his pants in fear. All of the sudden Naruto's shadow split into two and Alucard came out of the shadow next to the original "Ugh, what is that smell? Oh yeah it's an old monkey that didn't learn to duck when the shit hit the fan" Which caused a chuckle from Naruto's mouth. "Good one Bunic, now if you don't mind I have an old monkey's soul to take", said the now glaring Naruto "Traditional or…" Alucard was cut off as he saw Naruto slash the hokage, cutting his soul from his body, threw it into the ceiling then chucked the sharpened spine/handel of his scythe at the spirit which then became impailed with the tip of the handle pointing out its head. "Half and half?" said Naruto with a Preditorial look in his eyes. "It would be a honor" Said Alucard with a western style bow to his grandson, as they both shot out a single tendril of darkness to absorb half of the soul into their bodys, Naruto got all the ninjutsu, ability's, and memories of how to do said things. Alucard on the other hand got all of Saburoti's knowledge, and knedw his secrets and memories pertaining to those knowledge and secrets.

"Don't you think it's about time to wake her up?" said Alucard as he was mentally sorting out the new information he got into "useful", "interesting", and "garbage". "Thanks for reminding me! It would be bad if she had too much exposure to the darkness before she was turned!" Said the slightly worried Naruto as he cancelled his cocoon around the one he loved. Hinata slowly floated to a standing up position before getting lowered to the ground. "W-what happened? I-is that really you N-naruto-kun?" said a slightly teary eyed Hinata "Of course my Draculina-Hime, but I have something important things I need to tell you" Hinata just steeled her nerves so she could listen without fainting like she usually does. "Hinata, I am no longer a Human being, I am now 100% a "Child of the Night" otherwise known as a Vampire…I also WAS the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but I overtook it and made the beast my servant for all eternity. I plan to destroy this village, but only after the people I love are out of it, which are You, of course, Old man Teuchi from the Ramen stand and his daughter, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji after I get that seal off his head, Lee, Tenten, the sensei's, and their respective family's." stated Naruto with a look of worry on his face, worry that Hinata would not love him for any of the things he stated, consumed with those thoughts he lowered his head. "Naruto-kun look at me" said Hinata confidentially, Naruto looked up expecting her to try and kill him, or slap him…but was shocked when she, well… plain went out and kissed him! "I think those are all great things!" Hinata stated confidentially, "I always hated this village for its injustice against you, trying to kill you for something you never did, and I have always had a fascination with bats, demons, and other creatures of the night, also no matter what you or whatever someone else does or says I will always love you!" Hinata needing oxygen from her small speech took a large breath.

"Hinata, I have a slightly awkward question for you...you might not know but being a vampire I am immortal, and if I choose to I can take a wife, but she must either be a virgin, or already a vampire…so….are you?" Said the slightly blushing, but still serious Naruto. "Am I what?" questioned Hinata. Alucard just looked on from a seat he formed from the shadows eating some popcorn with blood mixed into the butter 'This is getting pretty good' though the amused No-Life King. Naruto cleared his throat a little and blushing even more asked "Are you still a…" But was cut off when one of the windows broke and a very pale man in a priest uniform punched Naruto in the gut and grabbed Hinata before jumping over the corpse of the Hokage, which was being filled by Alucard's dark energy through the window towards the Forest of Death. "HINATA!" yelled the now re-enraged Naruto "**Bunic, you turn the corpse of the foolish monkey into one of our minions, I have a future Draculina-hime to rescue and an old "friend" of yours to completely obliterate."** Said Naruto in his Vampric-Fox form as he burst through the windows and flew after the kidnapper.

Deep in the Forest of Death the old "Priest of Cheddar" stopped, still holding Hinata and said "First, I'm going to kill that little twat, then I take my time draining you, then destroying your corpse….no need to make a ghoul that will be worthless" said the Priest then the mixed voice of Naruto and Alucard could be heard **"What a beautiful night, it's nights like this that make me want to suck blood"** said Naruto who was now in Alucard's "Original" clothes except in orange "W-what! IMPOSSIBLE! I SAW YOU GET SEALED INTO THAT BOY! THERE'S NO WAY-"The priest was cut off when Naruto looked up to Hinata and said in a deep melodious voice "**Hey Hinata, I need to know this to save your life…are you a virgin?"** said Naruto with a slight smile on his face. 'W-what? NO it's just like before! I have to kill him before-"The priest was cut out of his thoughts when he heard Hinata yell out "If you believe it will save my life then… YES, YES I AM!" The next thing that happened was Naruto shot the priest by going through Hinata; thankfully the Priest's heart was over her lung, not her own heart. "BLOODY HELL!" yelled the Priest, but he was truly thinking 'There, I repayed you my debt Alucard…now let me rest in peace." Naruto pointed out his finger and yelled "**Now…DIE FOREVER!" ** As he shot a miniature Bijuu-Dama (tailed beast bomb) at the Priest, causing even his ashes to disintegrate… Naruto went to Hinata, and knelled by her, "I'm sorry but I had to shoot through you lung to get to his heart…funny this is how my grandparents met…Now I have to ask you to make your choice, to die here…or join me by my side forever as my No-Life Queen…although I think I know the answer already as Hinata craned her neck for Naruto to bite her…As soon as her neck was bitten, the neck turned a pale violet form it's normal white.

There…another chapter out!...even though it's only a flashback… expect some council bashing, blood, and a changed Hinata…oh…and team placement, kakashi being useful, and INTENST sakura-BI**H and sas-gay (sasuke) bashing.


End file.
